


Earthbound

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Atlantis remains on Earth for days and then weeks, Teyla finds herself growing frustrated. She loves her family, but she has always been restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthbound

As Atlantis remains on Earth for days and then weeks, Teyla finds herself growing frustrated. While she and Ronon never discuss it, they spend more and more time together in unspoken consternation.

Their Tau'ri friends are constantly involved in work and meetings that do not include Teyla and Ronon. When the two of them venture outside Atlantis, they are always accompanied by escorts. This is ostensibly for their protection, but Teyla feels untrusted.

The customary garments of the Tau'ri are looser and more concealing than her own, unstructured and flimsy; among her people, such clothes are only worn by the very religious, the aged or invalid. Wearing them feels like a lie, or worse, a prophecy.

She envies Kanaan, who is happy to stay in the rooms he's made into their home within Atlantis, all his attention devoted to Torren. She loves her family, but she has always been restless.

It is, then, an incredible relief and a joyous occasion when she and Ronon, preparing for an outing to the nearby city of San Francisco, discover Vala and Teal'c waiting for them in the jumper bay.

"We have so much to show you!" says Vala, all excitement.

"There is much of interest that the Tau'ri themselves take for granted, and never think to show to visitors," says Teal'c.

Teyla looks to find Ronon's smile matches her own. She takes Vala's offered hand. "Lead the way."


End file.
